1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor memory devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a macro command function and a method of storing and executing the same within a synchronous semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The performance of personal computers is rapidly increasing, as is their role as the core of the multi-media revolution. Correspondingly, their markets are continuously growing and expanding. This continuous market expansion is primarily due to improvements in the performance of the microprocessors used in personal computers; improvements both in their operational processing capability and in their operational frequency. In connection with these improved microprocessors, having greatly increased operating speeds, the operating speed of the memory devices communicating with them has also greatly increased.
Recently, for example, a synchronous dynamic random access memory (DRAM) has been introduced as a high speed memory device. The synchronous DRAM executes operating instructions, in sync with the clock frequency of the system. Thus, the interval between sequential operating instructions can now be recognized by the number of clock cycles occurring between those instructions.
In general, the external instructions given to the semiconductor memory device are repetitive, but, they are still preferably given every cycle. Specifically, in a central processing unit (CPU) of a personal computer, since the frequency of the instructions employed during access of a memory has been increased, a greater bandwidth is also required to provide an increased speed of data access. As used here, the term "bandwidth" refers to the transmissible amount of data per second. As the operating speed of a CPU increases, the operating speed of a memory is required to increase correspondingly. Unfortunately, to accomplish this successfully, the size and cost of a computer chip must also be increased.
To improve performance and increase convenience, a personal computer generally has a software implemented macro command function. A macro command consists of a preset or pre-combined chain of operating instructions. When a macro command is executed, the system sequentially executes the preset chain of operating instructions. Thus, the number of operating instructions required to accomplish the same task is reduced, not only providing convenience in use, but also resulting in a reduction in the required bandwidth.
Unfortunately, software implemented macro command functions require memory and bandwidth in order to operate themselves because the software must still transmit a number of instructions to the memory device in order to retrieve the stored information comprising the macro command. There is currently no corresponding hardware specifically designed for implementation of the macro function. What is needed in the industry, therefore, is an implementation of the macro command function within a semiconductor memory device which efficiently reduces the required bandwith and provides effective and systematic memory access.